startrekpreciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet
The Federation Starfleet (commonly referred to as Starfleet) is the deep-space exploratory, scientific, diplomatic, and military force of the United Federation of Planets. History Formed as an integral part of the United Federation of Planets Charter in 2161, the Federation Starfleet incorporated elements of its founding members space-faring agencies, including Earth's own Earth Starfleet and its secret organization, Section 31. ( ; ) :The Earth Starfleet may also have been known as the ''United Earth Stellar Navy (UESN) in other continuities, such as that for Orion Press or The Starfleet Museum. Also, in FASA's RPG materials, many pre-Federation Earth starships had the designation UNSS presumably because the United Nations had its own space exploration agency.'' Missions undertaken by the Federation Starfleet fell at least partly under the jurisdiction of the United Earth Space Probe Agency (or UESPA) as late as the 2290s. By the mid-24th century Starfleet missions were regulated solely by Starfleet Command, answering to the Federation Council and bound by its General Orders and Regulations. ( ; ; et al) When a planet became a member of the Federation, its military would be incorporated within Starfleet. ( ) Organization Fleet Organization During the Four Years War, Starfleet adopted the following convention for parsing out assignments to their vessels (Star Trek: The Four Years War), the most notable of which was the First Fleet: *'Fleets': At this time Starfleet was divided into seven fleets, each consisting of nearly 1,440 vessels. Each fleet was commanded by a full Admiral. The Admiral of these fleets reported to directly to Fleet Admiral John Murdock, Commander in Chief of Starfleet. *'Strategic Force': Each of the individual fleets were then subdivided into two Strategic Forces of approximately 720 vessels each. Each of these Strategic Forces was commanded by a Vice Admiral. *'Strategic Squadron': Each of the Strategic Forces were further broken down into three Strategic Squadrons each. Each of these contained roughly 220-245 vessels. These are commanded by Rear Admirals. *'Strategic Group': A Strategic Group is composed of 80-95 vessels. These units are commanded by Commodores. *'Battle Force: '''Battle Forces, three of which are formed into Startegic Groups, consisted of approximately 25-35 starships each. These units are commanded by a Fleet Captain. *'Battle Squadron': A Battle Squadron is composed of 6-10 starships. Three Battle Squadrons equal one Battle Force. These squadrons are commanded by a senior officer in the rank of Commander or Captain. *'Strike Squadron': A Strike Squadron is three vessels, with at least two of those vessels being designated as combatants. The remaining vessels may be a scout, tender, transport, or any other such vessel up to, and including, a combat vessel. *'Individual Vessel: '''The lowest number in relation to the fleet. This is a single vessel, which may be commanded by anyone in the rank of Lieutenant Commander or above. A single vessel may operate independently from a fleet, but once assigned to a specific fleet it will fall into a Strike Squadron by default. By the time of the Dominion War Starfleet organised its fleet into the following groupings from smallest to largest: squadron, wing, tactical wing, fleet. ( ) Branches and agencies Branches * Judge Advocate General * Starfleet Command * Starfleet Corps of Engineers * Starfleet Intelligence * Starfleet Medical * Starfleet Operations * Starfleet Research and Development * Starfleet Science * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Tactical Agencies * Gethsemane Group * Section 31 (Rogue agency not officially acknowledged by Starfleet Command.) * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (Existed from the 21st to the 23rd century) Facilities * Federation starbases * Federation shipyards * Starfleet Academy * Starfleet Medical Academy Background information * Ronald D. Moore commented: "I've always felt that Starfleet is the military/exploratory/scientific arm of the UFP." http://web.archive.org/20000518232251/www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron50.txt * Remarking on a Starfleet JAG getting involved with a civilian case with Richard Bashir, Moore said: "Starfleet is more than just a military entity and seems to have police and/or judicial functions." http://web.archive.org/20021202183739/www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron59.txt Related topics * Starfleet ranks ** Officers ** Enlisted ** Miscellaneous * Starfleet personnel * Federation starships * Federation shuttlecraft * Federation Naval Patrol * Merchant Marines